


SDfSH: Steve Loses Verity

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Various Other Stories [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: mind the tags.
Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Various Other Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	SDfSH: Steve Loses Verity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a mood, sorry. Personal stuff sucks.
> 
> I've also been in a rut with this 'verse (the therapy series has been really, really hard for me to try and write), so this is... just a something, to see if I can get back into it a little.
> 
> Again, mind the tags.

Steve and Clint have just stepped onto the quinjet when the call comes through. Time slows down; cold seeps into Steve’s bones, his lungs burn, his vision blurs, sound seems to come quieter, further away. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was back on the Valkyrie, slowly sinking into the Arctic.

He doesn’t remember sitting down, but when the quinjet lands at the tower, he’s wrapped in Clint’s favorite blanket, Bruce’s weighted blanket across his legs and the fidget cube Tony designed for him in his hands. He shakes off the blankets, shoves the fidget cube into his pocket and takes the elevator to the medical floor.

The veterinarian leads him into the exam room, Verity on the table almost looking like she’s sleeping. He’s not sure how long he’s been there before Natasha puts a gentle hand on his arm, handing him a tissue. It’s a while after Thor comes in and crouches on the floor with them that he finally manages to speak.

“Ms. O’Sullivan had Verity for two years before I brought her here last year. I thought I’d have more time.”

Natasha hasn’t even reached for the tissues yet when he breaks down crying again.


End file.
